Starting Line
Starting Line is the first episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Summary While driving in the Salt Flats, Vert Wheeler, after confronting an angry Sheriff Johnson, is drawn by a freak storm into a Battle Zone. When Vert tries to return home, the portal closes. He discovers a Blue Sentient being attacked by the Vandals. Vert rescues the Blue Sentient named Sage and retrieves the Battle Key. Sage explains to him about the Battle Zone when they enter the Mobias Command Center. Due to it being cloaked, the Vandals cannot find it. Sage decides to use the last function left in the damaged Mobi to upgrade Vert's ride and gives him a Battlesuit and Tech Glasses. Vert names his vehicle the Saber and along with Sage, in hibernation state, narrowly escapes Captain Kalus and Hatch, as the Mobi self-destructs. Vert returns to Earth and closes the portal. Vert finds out the Sage used Sentient based-nanotech to build a lower level -The Hub. Sage insists on Vert having a team alongside him. Sage senses another Storm Shock and so, Vert goes and confronts the Sark. Vert retrieves the Key again but is forced to hide when Zemerik and his Sark army arrives. Meanwhile, five teenagers group up in the desert: Agura, Zoom, Spinner and Sherman. They realise they've been scamed as Stanford arrives and begins performing. Vert is detected by Zemerik and is forced to flee. Vert returns to Earth with three Zurk on the Saber while Stanford is performing a light-rod dance. Zoom, Spinner and Agura defeat the robots. Vert leads the others to the Hub and they get new cars. Meanwhile, the Sark and Vandals discover Earth's existence. Zoom gets the Chopper and the role of scout. Agura gets the Tangler and the role of special operations officer. The Cortez brothers get the Buster and the role of strategic tactical and tech support. Stanford gets the Reverb and the role of artillery expert. The team become Battle Force 5 and decide to hang out at Zeke's make their cover story being test drivers for Spectra Motors. Another Storm Shock opens and the team drive off. In the meantime, the Sark and Vandals prepare to attack. The team enter the Storm Shock. Key Events *Vert Wheeler is introduced. *Sage is introduced. *The Vandals: Captain Kalus, Hatch, Sever and Krocomodo are introduced. *The Hub is created by Sage. *It is revealed that the Sentients created the multiverse. *The Sark are introduced, along with Zemerik and Zug. *Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Sherman Cortez and Spinner Cortez are admitted onto Battle Force 5, along with Vert Wheeler. *The Battle Force 5 is formed. *Sheriff Johnson, Zeke, and Grace are introduced. *Battle Force 5 makes Zeke's Diner their regular hangout. *The team begins their first mission. Quotes *"These are some hot Wheels."---Vert *"Wheeler, you're goin' nowhere fast!"---Sheriff Johnson'' '' *'"'''That's strange... If it's been around here, that's as close as it gets to ''fun!"---Vert *"Where in the world...? (seeing visible planets in the sky) ''"Er, the ''Universe, am I?"---Vert *"If it means a new paint job...Knock yourself out."---Vert *"Feel the sting of my Scarib!"---Hatch *"So long, Roach Boy/ Vandals!"---Vert *"Who wants to help me destroy a pack of'' Killer Robots''?"---Vert *''(Kalus smashes Hatch's device.)'' "I spent years building that..."---Hatch *"There are six ''of us..."---Spinner in response to the team name Battle Force 5. *"He's counting the vehicles bro."---Sherman *"I knew that."---Spinner *"I say, we take our sweet new rides and ''high-tail ''out of this ''dead end town."---Stanford *"The Sark and Vandals are tyrants. And tyrants must be stopped"---Agura *"That there's an alien communicator!"---Zeke *"Oi! Now that's just plain rude!"---Stanford Gallery 5449_146127071286_73074736286_3882027_4043135_n.jpg 5449_146127076286_73074736286_3882028_72076_n.jpg 5449_146127086286_73074736286_3882030_4412778_n.jpg 5449_146127091286_73074736286_3882031_6335036_n.jpg 5449_146127096286_73074736286_3882032_2160288_n.jpg 5449_146127101286_73074736286_3882033_4798132_n.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vert Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Two Part Episodes